Mothers Help
by Alekazam6
Summary: Three years have passes since Ame and Yuki left their mother to pursue their two very different lives, but what does Ame decide to do when a problem comes along that only his mother can help him solve? Wolf Children.
1. Introduction

Three years have passed since Ame and Yuki left their mother to pursue their two very different lives, but what does Ame decide to do when a problem comes along that only his mother can help him solve?

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Ame, I'm sure that my sister, Yuki, has told you the story of our lives so far, when we were born, our childhoods, our 'coming of age' so to speak, and - of course - who our parents are, or were... Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about what happened after we left, after she went to middle school and after mother let me live in the forest, although, this will be just about me, I don't know anything about my sister anymore.<p>

Before we start the story that I want to tell you, I want to go back three years, back before sister left... Five months passed since the day I found my mother in the woods and brought her to safety, and I had been living in the forest, protecting the animals that lived in it. That's when decided to return home very briefly to see how mother and Yuki were holding up, much to her delight, that is. But soon after I arrived, I find out that my sister is only days away from moving into a dorm in her new middle school and away from mom. I feel sad for my mother, living here all alone with only my fathers drivers license to keep her company. But I knew that I can't help that, I had new responsibilities then, I had someone that I cared for deeply and I couldn't leave them... I quickly said my goodbyes and dashed off into the woods before sister came home from Souhei's house, not wanting to face her then, the cuts she inflicted on me were still too deep then. I swear I could hear my mother shout something to me as I ran, yet I ignored it and keep running.

I lived happily in the woods for a full three years after then, not once visiting my mother or sister again, I do regret that, but now that I have grown more and I have my own responsibilities, I need help... I need my mothers help...


	2. I'm home, mom

The wet seasons have come around once more, signalling the anniversary of my freedom as an adult wolf. I have already celebrated the memory by dashing up onto the cliff where my life as a wolf officially started and howling as loud as I can as the sun rises. I make sure to do this every year, I make the long journey up slippery slopes and narrow pathways, heading towards the top. Each year the terrain gets more and more dangerous, but, it's worth it when I get up there and feel the soft, warm glow of the sun on my drenched blue and grey coat... nothing could ever be better in my eyes.

I thought it would be best to seek mother's advice before the weather got too harsh because it might be too difficult to navigate the mountain and road in a storm, So, one night, I quickly run down the hard gravel road that leads toward my old house, determined to speak with mother and thinking of all the great memories I created there throughout my whole life... Instantly tough I stop in my tracks as I catch sight a dim orange light, illuminating from one of the closed windows of my old home, mom's home... I briefly consider turning back and trying to figure out how to solve this problem on my own but I hastily shake the thought away and start to walk slowly down the road again, even more determined than before. My breath gets caught in my throat as I walk down even more and I catch sight of the red car that mother drives. I find it hard to breath even as I rest on my haunches, My large paws only inches away from the small dirt pathway that leads up to my home - wait, did I even have the right to call it "home" anymore? Am I still a resident of the large, isolated house or have I been evicted by now? I have no idea... I can't go back now... I push myself to my feet and slowly plod along the rough ground toward the light of what seems like, quite a few burning candles. Before I even know it, I'm sitting on my haunches again, but this time, my paws rest on the first step to the house, my fluffy tail swaying over the edge and smothering the dark tip in mud. I lift my paw, claws outstretched, ready to try to get Hana's attention when doubt strikes again... Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe she has friends over! What would I do? What COULD I do? What would they think if they saw a large, furry wolf on their friends doorstep? What would they do to Hana? To me? No, I can't think like that, I came here to do a job and I'm NOT leaving until it's finished! Setting aside my fears I growl in anger at my thoughts and slam my paw down on the wooden door before sliding it down the frame with as much mite as I can muster, hoping the scratching sounds will alert mom to my presence. I sit there for minutes on end just running my paw up and down this door, mother still not noticing me. I pull my paw down with even more mite and growl in frustration, getting annoyed at the fact that it seems like mother is ignoring me... Soon enough though, I hear footsteps nearing the door, hopefully they belong to mom or Yuki. I carefully place my paw down and wait a second for the foorsteps to stop . I jump back slightly as the heavy wooden door slides open to reveil a beautiful woman with short, black hair falling down perfectly to her shoulders. She doesn't seem to see me for a moment as she looks around in confusion, expecting whoever was at the door to be a human, yet soon enough, she looks down to me and gasps as I start to shrink away from the house. Suddenly, she starts to cry, tears streaming down her face and into her wide but sad smile, the one that she puts on for show... I should have come back sooner, I should have been with her to support her and keep her from being lonely. The last three years must have been hell for her...

What have I done?


End file.
